Conflicted Attraction
by hmonkey423
Summary: Sakura and Kakashi have become close over the years and now they are teammates. They are going on a very special mission together. The result? They figure out quite a few things about each other. Sakura is straightforward about her emotions, but Kakashi seems... conflicted. Warning: This story has A LOT of ellipses. This was a gift for my dear lord Sadao Maou. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

The warm afternoon sun was finally setting and Sakura was still waiting for Kakashi to return. Even though they were part of a team, he had pursued some intruders on his own during there mission earlier so she could complete the second part of the mission. She had collected the artifact the current Hokage had requested and delivered it. It had been hours since she last saw him, though. She used to be his student years ago but now they worked on a team as equals. She couldn't help but worry about him.  
>"Don't worry, Sakura," Haley, a ninja from the Land of Snow, reassured her. Haley's androgynous lover, L, also wanted to reassure her. "You know him, he'll be back soon", they said. Sakura stood up and sighed.<br>"I know, I know. I'm not worried. I'm just going to go outside and get some fresh air. I like watching the sunset anyways."  
>They both knew she was lying as she left them but they let her go. She needed to be alone.<p>

As she walked out of the building, she took a deep breath. It would be okay, he'd come back soon. Her thoughts of him were warm, and she had been wanting to tell him her true feelings for a while. She finally felt like she could, but her confession was cut short during the mission. She was waiting for his return so she could tell him everything... or at least try to show him in some way. Sakura walked towards the forest on the path that she knew he would come back on. As the darkness enveloped the sky, she started to get frustrated. They were a team! She had to go after him. Once she reached the forest's entrance, she noticed a trail of some kind of red substance leading away from the forest. Her heart tightened. She knelt down to look at it closer. Her eyes widened at the unmistakable sight of blood. It had to be Kakashi.

Sakura ran along the trail, yelling his name over and over again. "Kakashi!" She desperately looked around, in case he was trying to hide. "KAKASHI!" Her eyes were wet with tears as she had to stop to catch her breath. She had to find him. Sakura ran until the trail finally faded into a dark corner where the delivery men kept their storage boxes outside of the Hokage's hideout. She whispered his name one more time, desperate for any sign of him. She gasped when she heard a groan coming from the shadows. Sakura crept into the shadows and saw an extremely wounded Kakashi shakily trying to sew himself together. It looked like his leg was broken, and he had huge gashes that seemed to be pouring blood. Kakashi was desperately trying to stop the bleeding and heal himself, and Sakura's heart was destroyed by the sight.  
>"You IDIOT!" She yelled, causing him to jump and wearily look at her. "You know I could have healed you! Why did you hide yourself? HOW DARE YOU TAKE SO LONG TO COME BACK TO ME!" Tears streamed from her eyes and she approached him.<br>She could easily use medical-nin like she had been taught to heal him. It would barely take any chakra, and yet here Kakashi was, with no strength left, trying to fix himself.  
>The warm light from her palms approached him as she sighed, trying to not be hysterical. He groaned as she healed him. "...Sakura..." He looked up at her with his one visible eye, face covered in blood. "I handled them. I was just-"<br>"I don't want to hear it." She retorted, focusing on healing him. "You know, I have a lot to say to you, but you're going to have to wait until you're fully healed." She sighed audibly on purpose to make him feel bad. He didn't say a word as she finished healing him.

"There. You should be able to walk now. As I walk you to your house, you better listen to every word I say. Listen, Kakashi. I have a lot to tell you but you can't say a word back to me." She looked off into the distance. This was her moment.  
>"Fine, fine, whatever you say. As long as I don't hear any more of this attitude, Sakura".<br>Sakura grinned back at him.  
>"Okay well... Since I stopped being your student and we became team members, I believe we have become closer. I don't know what the nature of it is for you, but I've fallen for you."<br>Kakashi raised his visible eyebrow and immediately looked at her.  
>"DON'T SAY A WORD I'M NOT FINISHED!" She yelled at him, flushed, and he looked back down as they walked slowly to his house.<br>"I believe you don't feel the same way, and that's okay. I just felt you absolutely needed to know. Never bring it up, never say anything about it. I just needed you to know because you're important to me and you deserve to know." She smiled gently as they made it to his front door.  
>"Goodnight Kakashi. Don't do anything stupid before our next mission tomorrow morning. That's all I have to tell you, and I know you don't feel the same way so just don't say anything! BYE!"<p>

Sakura ran down the dirt road to her own home without looking back. She secretly hoped he felt the same way but it was easier to deal with it this way. He wouldn't bring it up again unless he feels that way, so she was fine for now. She did everything that she could at this moment. She went to bed that night exhausted from the heart-wrenching terror of Kakashi's injuries, but also proud of her self for everything she had done.

Kakashi laid down that night, his mind was a whirlwind. Even though he was mostly healed, he could feel the pain and soreness from where the wounds had been. His body ached from exhaustion and yet, his mind wouldn't let him rest. He couldn't stop thinking about what Sakura said. She was right, of course. He didn't return those feelings... but... He furrowed his brows in thought. He didn't know what to feel exactly. She was his student... well, she used to be anyways. He used to have crushes on his female senseis in the past, but they were nothing more than temporary infatuation. From the sound of it, Sakura's feelings were stronger than that. How was he supposed to feel about that? It certainly wasn't the first confession he's had, but why was this one staying in his mind? She didn't let him turn her down, was that what it was? Well, she did say that he didn't return her feelings, so that wasn't the problem... She didn't expect anything from him, but... She had been the one who was rejected... sort of, so why was he feeling rejected? Maybe he would tell her his feelings anyway, just to have closure. But... she did beg him not to bring it up. As teammates, should he not respect her wishes? He sighed. He didn't know what to think or feel. He was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. He closed his eyes and after hours of mental conflict, he finally succumbed to complete exhaustion, and his consciousness faded.

"I don't want to hear it." She retorted, focusing on healing him. "You know, I have a lot to say to you, but you're going to have to wait until you're fully healed." She sighed audibly on purpose to make him feel bad. He looked at her with wonder as she healed him, her visibly soft hands producing that beautiful light that made the pain lighter. With his free hand, he gently pulled down his mask that covered his face. "It's easier to breathe, this way..." He managed carefully, even though his body ached so much he could barely speak. She looked up at him with her big, blue, inviting eyes and smiled. "If it would make you more comfortable..." She got a little closer to him to heal his thigh. He tensed up as she focused on healing him. Kakashi watched her mouth as she gently finished removing the blood and gash. She leaned over and put her hand on his shoulder.  
>"See? You're all better."<br>He lifted his hand put in on her neck, pulling her close to his face.  
>"You're beautiful."<br>She smirked at him and grabbed his shoulders. He was shocked as her grabbed his face and kissed him.  
>"W-what was that?" Wasn't he the one who was scoping her?<br>She grinned and looked into his eyes. "What's the matter, "SENSEI"? Having trouble breathing?"  
>He realized he was panting and covered his mouth. Before he could say anything, he awoke with a start from the vivid dream.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Kakashi sighed. Were his dreams telling him something? He didn't have feelings for Sakura. That was for sure. But... Why did he do that in his dream? He was a little uncomfortable that she was the one to actually do anything in the dream too. He felt weak.  
>He tried to roll over, but his body was sore from the previous day. He groaned. He had to get up. Even though he was about to see her for his mission, he was certain he would not let his confusion show.<p>

Sakura slowly dressed herself in her ninja uniform, mind full of future scenarios. She would go on the mission that day with a clear conscience. She finally told Kakashi how she felt, and even though she sincerely hoped he felt the same way about her, she knew he would not mention it or make things weird unless he wanted to pursue something. She also had a plan. Sure, she wouldn't mention anything, but that didn't mean she couldn't provoke him in another way... Hopefully he felt the same way. She couldn't stop thinking about him. She took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. She did a perfect job at making her outfit a little more... suggestive. She walked out the door with a bounce in her step, ready for the day.

Both Kakashi and Sakura stood in front of the Tsunade, the current Hokage of the village. She grinned at them. "So, do you understand your mission you two?" Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows but looked her in the eyes. "Of course. There will be no problems. We should get there in 2, maybe 3 days." Sakura gently smiled. "Of course, Hokage, we will get it done." Tsunade continued to smile as she stood up. "Well then, Kakashi. Sakura. Off you go to Sunagakure. The Kazekage will be pleased." As they walked out the door Tsunade smiled to herself. Perhaps she had another intention of sending them there.

Sakura and Kakashi made their way to the healers. It was their mission to carry a "special package" all the way to Sunagakure. They had to make sure it was not stolen, and under no circumstances could they look at it. They had to travel, on foot, to the famous Sand Village. They were to take the longer road, and cut through The Land of Rivers. Kakashi was prepared for a trip. He wasn't too worried about Sakura, she wouldn't bring anything up. He just had to stay strong, and keep his confusion out of his mind. He didn't like her. So... he had to keep her out of his mind. This was a mission. He would keep everything professional- he had no doubts he could do it. Sakura, on the other hand, was absolutely thrilled for this opportunity. Sure it could be awkward at times, but now was her chance to see how he really felt. She was a little nervous, but excited. An overnight trip with Kakashi? The timing couldn't have been better. Kakashi went inside to get the package, and Sakura looked at the clear sky. She smiled. Anything was possible on a trip... right?


	3. Chapter 3

Sakura grinned. The last day had been very interesting with her new traveling companion. Even though he was completely normal, and seemed entirely not phased by her slightly provocative actions, she felt she was slowly getting to him. For the past day, Sakura had stayed by his side, not speaking to him much. She wanted him to enjoy the quiet nature, along with his trusty volume of his romance novel. However, that didn't stop her from being slightly suggestive with her words and movements. Her plan was to be as subtle as possible until he couldn't take it anymore. She wasn't certain of his feelings, but she really did believe there was something more to it than just being equals and teammates. She did feel slightly discouraged that he didn't seem the least bit interested, but she didn't give up. Plus, nightfall was approaching. She hadn't yet spent a night with him. People tend to let their guard down more as they get tired.

They had already made it past the borders of the Land of Fire, and were getting pretty close to the border of the Land of Waves. No trouble had come their way yet. Kakashi had kept his nose in his book all day long. Their mission was to get to Sunagakure and deliver the package that was given to them. His mind was completely focused on the mission. This wasn't any different than something he had done before. He needed to stay completely focused. Throughout the day, especially reading his dramatic novel, he had flashes back to Sakura's confession and his dream. Her tight outfit and calm demeanor didn't help, either. He progressively got more and more annoyed. He kept telling himself it was because of his injuries and he wasn't feeling totally back to normal. He had no feelings for her or anyone. He preferred to be alone, it allowed him to be completely himself. Anyways, people were only fascinated with him because he was mysterious. It's not like her "crush" was real. It was simply infatuation. At least... that's what he kept telling himself.

The sun was setting, and they could see the pink streaks across the darkening sky fade behind the trees of the vast forest they were currently walking through.  
>"So, are we camping tonight or are we going to stay somewhere?" Sakura walked, hands clasped behind her back, gently swaying her body. "Either way would be completely fine, but it is beautiful out here tonight". She looked at the sky and sighed delicately.<br>Kakashi looked at her and found himself staring as she watched the sky. Her beauty was obvious when she was so fascinated with something else. He was actually surprised and shocked at how beautiful she really was.

"Um...I mean it would be cheaper to stay out here. Also, there hasn't been any danger so at least for the first night we could just stay outside." He avoided her gaze. "Let's go a little longer and once we get too tired we can stop."  
>"Oh don't worry. I never get tired." She smiled gently at him and walked a little faster than him so he good have... a nicer view.<br>He was taken aback as he felt his face grow warm. "Alright, well we'll see how long you can last." He was shocked as the words left his own mouth. Was he flirting with her? "I mean, we are going to be up a while longer. Let me know when you get tired. You did do a lot yesterday." Trying to be considerate and nice came naturally to Kakashi. Naturally, he was grateful for what she did for him yesterday, but he was too embarrassed to say that himself. He also knew what to say to make people feel cared for. He felt pathetic that he couldn't take care of himself. But wait, couldn't he? He furrowed his eyebrows again and sighed.  
>Sakura looked back and smiled at him. "Don't worry about that! I have plenty of energy!" Kakashi shook his head. Maybe this would be harder than he thought.<p>

They continued through the forest for hours without saying anything else. Sakura was getting tired but she would never admit that to Kakashi. She was going to keep it together until he got too tired. She knew there was no way he could last too much longer because of what happened yesterday. It was just a matter of time before exhaustion hit. Once they finally made it to the outskirts of the Land of Waves, they finally stopped.  
>"I think that's enough for now. We're about a third of the way there, so this would be an appropriate place to stop." Kakashi gave her a thumbs up and put his pack down. He began unpacking the sleeping bags and other necessities. Sakura was completely satisfied with herself. She made it and now she could relax. She sighed audibly and helped Kakashi unpack.<br>"Sounds good. We're continue bright and early!" She put her hand briefly on his shoulder. "And Kakashi... thanks for being a great teammate!" She walked a small distance away from his sleeping bag and laid hers down. She sat on it and looks at the stars. They set up camp in a clearing so the night sky was actually visible. "Let me take the first watch! Really! I want to. I won't feel respected or equal if you don't let me!" Sakura insisted.  
>Kakashi rolled his visible eye. "Fine, fine. There's no sense in arguing with someone who has made up their mind." And he slipped in his sleeping bag and continued to read his copy of Make-Out Paradise.<br>Sakura laughed and replied, "Finally! Thank you so much Kakashi! I won't disappoint you... I promise."  
>He looked over at her when she said that because her voice became serious. She was looking off into the stars and he rolled back over. At that moment, he was scared that he would be the one to disappoint her... and it stung.<p> 


End file.
